24 November 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-11-24 ; Comments *Show details below are courtesy of Mailing List member Mick. Many thanks indeed to him! (Mick's mailing list message, November 2009): "Following on from the Jan 1970 playlist I posted last week (see 10 January 1970), I have 5 more from 1968-69 shows (see also 22 September 1968, 22 December 1968, 02 February 1969, 01 November 1969), all from the Psych Fanzine 117." *I have located a recording of some of this show,most of John's links are missing ! *Songs marked with ~ are included in my recording. Sessions *Gun #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-11-04. No known commercial release. *David Ackles Repeat. First broadcast 27 October 1968. Recorded 1968-10-01. No known commercial release. *Family #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-11-11. "Second Generation Woman", "Observations From A Hill" and "Dim" available on BBC Radio Volume 1 1968-69 (Hux 057). All of the above plus "How-Hi-The Li" to be released in December 2018 on "Family At The BBC". *Fleetwood Mac #5 Repeat. First broadcast 01 September 1968. Recorded 1968-08-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Traffic: Medicated Goo (single) Island WIP 6050 *Gun: Sunshine (session) *Canned Heat: Going Up The Country (single) Liberty LBF 15169 *David Ackles: Down River (session) &3 *Jethro Tull: Love Story (single) Island WIP 6048 *Family: Dim (session) ~ *Leonard Cohen: Teachers (LP: Songs Of Leonard Cohen) CBS 63241 *Fleetwood Mac: A Mind Of My Own (session) ~ *Judy Collins: Both Sides Now (single) Elektra EKSN 45043 *Gun: Race With The Devil (session) *David Ackles : Road To Cairo (Session) ~ *Beatles: While My Guitar Gently Weeps (LP: The Beatles) Apple PMC 7067-8 ~ *Family: Second Generation Woman (session) ~ *Incredible String Band: The Yellow Snake (LP: Wee Tam And The Big Huge) Elektra EKL 4036 *Fleetwood Mac: Crutch & Kane (session) ~ *Fever Tree : Unlock My Door (LP: Fever Tree) UNI UNL 102 ~ *Pink Floyd: Point Me At The Sky (single) EMI Columbia DB 8511 *Gun: Unlock My Door (session) *Liverpool Scene: Son Son (single) RCA 1762 @''' *David Ackles: Laissez Faire (session) ~ '''&1 *Rhinoceros: You're My Girl (I Don't Want To Discuss It) (b-side of single Apricot Brandy) Elektra EKSN 45051 ~ *Family: How-Hi-The-Li (session) ~ *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: Hello Mabel (LP-The Doughnut In Granny's Greenhouse) Liberty See this message on the Peel Mailing List. *Fleetwood Mac: If You'd Be My Baby (session) *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (b-side of single Why) Elektra EKSN 45044 ~ *Gun: The Man Who Paints The Pictures (session) ~ *Ten Years After: Hear Me Calling (LP: Stonedhenge) Deram DES 18021 ~ *David Ackles: Be My Friend (session) &2 *Family: Observations From A Hill (session) ~ *Captain Beefheart: Son Of Mirror Man (LP: Strictly Personal) Liberty LBL 83172 ~ *Fleetwood Mac: Crazy For My Baby (session) ~ # *Procol Harum: Rambling On (LP: Shine On Brightly) Regal Zonophone LRZ 1004 ~ *Tracks marked ~''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked & '''available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked # '''available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Radio 1 1968.11.24 John Peel - Top Gear - Part 1 (Tracks 28) *2) David Ackles - Peel session - Top Gear 27/10/68 *3) Liverpool Scene - Top Gear 6/1/69 *4) Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac - Peel session - Top Gear 24/11/68 ;Length *1) 00:57:34 *2) 9:15 (from 1:42 unique) *3) 32:32 (8:35-13:04) *4) 3:17 ;Other *2,3,4) Many thanks to Colin H. *3) Liverpool Scene 1969 ;Available *(1) *2) Youtube *3) Youtube *4) Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Top Gear Category:Harper Reels